


A Race Without Kimi (Isn't A Race At All)

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian GP 2015, Can Be Viewed as Frienship, Formula One, Kibastian, M/M, or pre-slash, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fic about Seb and Kimi in Melborne. Sebastian is afraid he hit Kimi.</p><p>Prompt Challenge Week 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Race Without Kimi (Isn't A Race At All)

**Author's Note:**

> Written A While Ago

The first lap was a thrilling blur of white, red, and silver. Cars behind me, cars in front of me, and each lap threading together as the minutes trickled past. 

“Alright, boys. Let’s make this a good race.” I nodded silently coming into the first turn, spotting Kimi next to me. I frowned. We were too close.

I wanted to ask about his situation as I pulled away but now wasn’t the time for that. When the visor went down it was race or retire and I definitely was not going to retire. I was going to give the Mercs a hell of a time, but I have to get in front of Massa.

It was a hard fight but I got in front of him while he was in the pit. The car was great, the pacing was spectacular, months of testing finally paying off in the big leagues.

My mind was focused on chasing Nico’s Mercedes when it happened.

I almost wanted to brake when I saw Kimi’s Ferrari sitting stationary by the side of the track.

 

“Sebastian, you are half a minute away from Nico-”

“What happened to Kimi?” 

No, it can’t be because we touched cars surely. I didn’t feel anything. That was _laps_  ago. Did someone bump into him? So many thoughts crowded my head that I almost forgot I was chasing Nico.

“He’s fine, Sebastian. But you need to cross that finish line if we stand any chance against the Mercedes.” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It wasn’t Kimi’s reassuring low accented voice but it will have to do.

I switched gears and pushed on.

 

I was happy to be in third place, but as I got on the podium my eyes weren’t on my trophy but on the Finn standing behind the crowd with his arms crossed and a smile tucked under his cap.

I smiled and pointed at him, grinning when he nudged his cap up in recognition.

We would get the Mercs next time. The next race will be ours.

Because a race isn’t a race without Kimi.


End file.
